


Now, you rule my world

by blondyfel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I am bad at witting smut, M/M, Masturbation, Seung watches JJ free skate ine the final and can't stop touching himself, Smut with a hint of plot, not too much plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondyfel/pseuds/blondyfel
Summary: Seung Gil Lee watches the Grand Prix final and he can't help but notice JJ's skating. He is mesmerized by the way he moves, and soon he find himself incapable of resisting touching himself.(This is my first smut and a gift for a friend, please don't judge too much)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilywastaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywastaken/gifts).



> Hello! So this isn't really one of my ship but my friend @lilywastaken loves them so.... enjoy! ;)

Seung Gil Lee was at home. His dog half asleep on his laps. His computer balanced on his knees. He was watching the Grand Prix finale, he had been completely surprised by the outcome of the short programs. Especially by JJ's performance. The Canadian skater had always struck hi as an arrogent fucker, an attractive one, without a doubt, but still not exactly a nice person. But seeing him panic like that on the ice he felt a surge of affection for the guy. He clearly was eaten away by anxiety, he had told so any people he would win the gold, he had put so much pressure in himself, and he was finally breaking. But Seung had also been impressed how he still managed to fight back his anxiety. Even though his performance had been catastrophic he still completed it. This was a proof of courage. And Seung was sensible to that. 

Now JJ had entered the rink. He was the first one to skate tonight. He looked worried. The music started and he missed it. But hen he moved, forcing himself to accomplish the movements. Worry and focus painted on his face. He had lost his boyish and arrogant smile. At that realization Seung's hart tighten. No one deserved to loose their passion. But as the routine unfolded JJ started to regain some strength. He smiled again. He was letting go of his fears, and simply enjoying himself. 

The way JJ's body moved was more free, more careless. His muscle moving in a way they never had before. Highlighting his quite incredible physic. Seung caught himself staring at JJ's ass. It was hard not too look, the way the costume hug his body was frankly distracting. Seung also blame the tightening of his pants on the costume. It wasn't like he was in love or anything, but he had seen those pictures of JJ on the ice in his underwear and right now his mind seemed very intent on focusing on that rather than on the quality of JJ's skating. 

Seung let a chuckle escape his lips. It had been months, maybe years since someone had had such an effect on him. His pants were completely uncomfortable now, and he couldn't reasonably ignore his erection any longer. He pushed his dog aside, set the laptop on his coffee table a,d started undo the butons of his jeans. Finally being free of the confinent of his pants felt incredibly good. He didn't even looked at himself, never taking his eyes off of JJ, and grabbed his dick. The touch was more than welcome and a moan passed his lips. His head rolled back in pleasure has he started moving his hand along his length. 

He started slowly, reveling in the feeling of pressure around himself. He had started leaking precome almost right away, he moved his hand on larger strokes to help spread the moisture, easing the delicious friction. This felt so good, he could hear the crowd cheer and clap as JJ nailed more and more of his jumps. Seung's breath itching a bit each time a landed a jump perfectly. This wasn't the self-assured and arrogant JJ he had seen before. he was skating with his heart and pouring his soul into it. He was vulnerable and not ashamed of showing it. It felt so intimate, watching him skate like that while touching himself. 

He changed his pace to match the one from music JJ was skating to. His eyes trailed all over JJ's body, watching his muscles move in a sensual dance. He convinced himself that it was only for him that JJ was dancing so beautifully. This little fantasy making almost more for him than his hands on his dick. He was so aroused, he couldn't remember the last time he had been in such a state. His grip grew tighter, his movements fastened has he could feel the approach of his orgasme. He let his second hand trail up and down his stomach, sometime playing with his nipples, increasing his pleasure more and more.  

Soon he was standing on the edge but he knew he need more to reach his climax. He shifted slightly to raise his hips from the couch. He brushed his finger along his entrance, his hips moving on their own accord. He was losing it, ad fast. He didn't had any lube close so he simply massage the ring of muscle, imagining the hands touching him weren't his but JJ's. When he picture JJ pinning him down, trailing his hands all over his body, whispering a mix of english and french, he finally came hard on his stomach shouting JJ's name. 

He took him a long time to calm down his breathing. His vision went blank for a few solid seconds. He hadn't come that hard in ages, and never on his own. On the screen JJ was bowing to the crowd. He had his arrogant grin back in place. Seung chuckled fondly, ''Oh yes, the four continents  _will_ be fun _..."_ And not only because JJ just landed a quadruple loop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed that! :)


End file.
